Fireworks!
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It's the 4th of July and Mokuba and Joey are begging Seto for some fireworks. Humor and fun insue! You just have to check it out! Puppyshipping shounen-ai


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did but sadly I don't**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff**

**I'm using American names since this is an American holiday okay?**

It was the day right before the 4th of July and Joey was bugging Seto again about getting fireworks. "Oh come on can we please get some fireworks!" Joey whined for the thousandth time that day.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO!" Seto shouted angrily. His boyfriend was really starting to bother him and he was stressed enough as it was.

"Mokuba and I want to light some fireworks! Please? You won't even get us sparklers!" Joey pouted adorably.

"Last time I got fireworks you two nearly set the mansion on fire," Seto told him exasperatedly.

"But that was last year! This year we'll be more careful!" Joey said giving him the puppy eyed look. Seto however avoided eye contact so he wouldn't fall victim to the puppy dog eyes. Pouting Joey left saying, "Fine be that way!" and slammed the door shut. Seto sighed. All he wanted to do was spend a quiet evening relaxing and not having to worry about having to call the fire department because the fireworks decided to head toward the house instead of the sky.

Joey pouted all the way to Mokuba's room where he announced, "Seto said he won't buy us fireworks this year."

"It's not our fault one of the fireworks nearly hit him!" Mokuba exclaimed jumping up.

"Yeah, and at least one of them landed in the pool and didn't burn anything," Joey agreed. Both sat there sulking until Joey said, "So plan B?"

"Hahaha he'll regret not buying the fireworks!" Mokuba laughed. The two gave each other mischievous looks and got to work. To say Seto was worried when he came down to dinner was an understatement. Normally Joey would sit by him while he ate but tonight he was sitting by Mokuba both looking far too innocent to _not_ be doing something.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked sitting down in his usual seat.

"Nothing's going on niisama, why do you ask?" Mokuba inquired innocently. Seto however didn't buy it but he knew it was useless to try to get either one of them to talk. It came as a surprise to him that at noon the doorbell was ringing. Answering the door Seto found Bakura, Marik, and Malik with evil grins and Ryou right behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? You invited us to come to your 4th of July party!" Bakura announced grinning. Instead of waiting for Seto to say anything Bakura, Marik, and Malik just walked right in. Ryou apologized for intruding and bowed before walking past Seto. He was pissed. Going upstairs to Mokuba's room he found Joey and him laughing.

"What are those annoying pests doing in my house?" Seto asked menacingly.

"We decided that we should have a 4th of July party since you wouldn't buy us fireworks," Mokuba answered innocently.

"And what makes you think I won't kick them out?" Seto asked smirking.

"Because if you do we'll show everyone the pictures of you in a dress," Joey replied smirking. Seto paled. It had been a dare that he had to wear a dress and he had specifically told them no pictures.

"I thought I told you no pictures!" Seto fumed.

"But you said 'every good business man takes other's weaknesses and turns it into opportunity' if I recall right," Mokuba quoted word for word. Seto would be proud of Mokuba if it wasn't for the fact that he was using his own quote against him.

"Fine they can stay but-," Seto was cut off as the doorbell rang again. Going to the door Seto opened it to find Yami and Yugi there smiling.

"Hello Kaiba-kun, Happy 4th of July!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. Yami just nodded his head with his arms crossed. He really wasn't much of a talker and didn't want to start a fight with Seto and upset his light.

"Come on in…" Seto replied stepping aside. Yugi thanked him and went into the living room to join the others. Seto went back to Mokuba's room. "You entertain the guests I'm going to go relax," Seto announced about to leave. Joey and Mokuba pouted.

"But Seto you don't want the other's to see you in a dress right? Or how about the cat outfit?" They asked with similar smirks. 'Damn it' Seto thought as he reluctantly went downstairs. Joey started making hotdogs while Mokuba got out the chips and dips. They had an assortment of food on the table.

"Oi Kaiba where's the fireworks?!" Bakura asked popping his head into the kitchen.

"Hidden until tonight," Seto replied while Joey and Mokuba gave him the look. Now he had to buy the fireworks or they would use their blackmail to humiliate him. When Bakura left the kitchen Seto growled, "I hate you guys."

"No you don't! You love us!" Mokuba chirped happily. Joey nodded his head.

"Don't expect this to be forgotten," Seto remarked going to play the good host. It was a rather fun party as they played games and waited until dark to shoot off the fireworks. Seto like he promised got a whole bunch just for the party. Bakura and Marik shot little rocket fireworks at each other while Yugi and Ryou played with the sparklers. Malik kept shouting to light another big firework right after the last one extinguished. Seto sighed tiredly. Was it too much to ask for a nice evening relaxing? Finally when one brand of fireworks was brought out they started laughing. "What's so funny?" Seto asked coming up to them.

"Lemon Lime Delight!" Bakura shouted laughing. **((a/n if you aren't a yaoi fan you might not get it)) **Seto put a hand over his face and just walked away annoyed. When Malik decided it was time for the finale everyone lit a firework and watched them go. Quickly before they went off Joey kissed Seto on the lips.

"What brought on the sudden affection?" Seto asked pulling away.

"Haven't you ever heard when you kiss the one you really love fireworks will go off?" Joey asked smiling. Mokuba smiled in the background. Everything went according to plan.

**OWARII!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! My friend Jared told me about how his parents had bought Lemon Lime Delight fireworks and we shared a laugh. So I dedicate this to him. ^-^ R&R please!**

**P.S.**

**Lemon in the yaoi world means sex scene, and Lime means kissing ^-~**


End file.
